Moving On Revisited
by Invincible Shinji
Summary: A Continutation of DeckMan's EVA/Tenchi Crossover. All credit goest to him. And Gainax, Pioneer, Vid, and Hideki Anno. ;
1. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the mother and son stood in the grove embracing each other in complete unbelief and love, both feeling that neither one would ever get to see each other again; tears of joy and of several years of heartache streamed from their eyes as Tsunami merely stood there watching the heart-warming scene take place. After several moments the pair finally released their holds on each other, albeit ever so cautiously as if they both feared that one of them would quickly disappear. It was the former pilot of Unit 01 that finally broke the long silence.

"M-mother… is it really you? I thought you would be gone forever after Third Impact. I missed you.", Shinji finished as tears kept pouring down his cheeks. Yui Ikari, the woman and doctor stood in silence for but a moment before finally finding her voice once again also, "Shinji…… My son. My precious son, my little boy. I have not seen you for so long. There are……… So many things that I have…… forgotten. So many things are coming back to me so suddenly. But you are the one thing that has stayed in my mind and indefinitely. Yes, I remember. My name is Yui Ikari. I created the Evangelions. I remember my life before being taken into Unit 01. But most of all I remember my family. You and your father, the two greatest loves of my life."

Tsunami did not miss the slight twinge in Shinji's eyes at the mention of his father. However she decided to ignore it as he seemed to relax shortly after as he looked into the loving eyes of his mother once more. " Uh, Miss Sasami? Is that you? What's going on?" Shinji asked pleadingly, perhaps feeling this was another illusion of Third Impact, or worse mental contamination as the 15th angel had done to Asuka earlier. Tsunami walked up to the pair and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, to not only assuage the young pilot's fears but to also try to convince Unit 01's resident soul to leave the shell of the Evangelion and return to world of the living.

"Do not worry, Shinji. She truly is your mother. She and I are quite similar. I am Tsunami. I am the "soul" so to speak of the ship you, Sasami, and Tenchi are traveling in now. Just as your mother is the soul of the mechanoid you piloted. I am certain that you both must have many, many questions that you are longing to have answers for. If your mother would be willing to return to Earth with us; Washu, myself and the others would be glad to answer all of the questions we can. However, I feel I must let you know now ahead of time; that the Earth has…… changed through the time you resided in the Evangelion", she added delicately.

Yui looked somewhat crestfallen at that last part, all too aware of what her husband and SEELE have put into effect and what it had done to Shinji throughout that time. However, she felt she had been gone too long and now wished for nothing more but to spend time with her son. " Yes, I no longer wish to remain in EVA. And perhaps I can help explain what has happened here for you. Come, Shinji. Let's go home now." She said lovingly as she took hold of her son's hands. Tsunami smiled happily at the two and within an instant they were all back onboard the Tsunami.

--

Shinji, Sasami and Yui quickly materialized on the Tsunami's command before Tenchi. Tenchi transformed from his Light Hawk Armor back into the outfit Shinji had seen him in before they left, and went over to greet the young Juraian Princess and his other guests. " Sasami, are you O.K.? Did everything go well?" The young princess was stooped over slightly and lightly sweating and breathing slightly heavy. "Yes, Tenchi. I've done what I came here for. We can head home to Okayama now. Me and Yosho will explain everything when we arrive, so please let Washu know, okay " she said cheerfully. " Oh, by the way; I want you to meet Yui Ikari -- Shinji's mother." Tenchi bowed slightly and introduced himself to the other woman with a slight blush, " It's nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Tenchi Masaki." Yui then also bowed slightly and greeted the young Juraian prince. "It is nice to meet you, Tenchi-chan." After Tenchi made his introduction and contacted Washu and Mihoshi to let them know that they were on their way back, the Juraian Spaceship-tree began making its way back to Earth and Okayama.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Asuka was only beginning to grow more and more worried about Shinji and suspicious of her new hosts. Yosho was certainly not unaware of this matter; and felt he should try talking to the young former pilot, and attempt to assuage her fears somewhat. " Miss Asuka, please. I know that this whole scene must be very confusing and weary to you; but I assure you on my honor that no one in this household has any intentions or wish to do any harm to you or Shinji. Besides, I have a growing suspicion that Tsunami will make things clear to all of us whenever they return. So please, try to calm down and maybe have some tea with us." Asuka while still suspicious of the family who had taken her in, while smart enough to try to not rock the boat; merely cautiously went over to the dining room table with the elder Masaki and gratefully took the offered tea.

"Mr. Masaki," she asked warily to which he softly grunted in encouragement, " why did Miss Sasami only ask for Shinji? Do you have any clue as to what she wants to do? What's going to happen to us?" "Those are all very fair and very good questions. As for those first two, I am afraid I really do not have any idea why my sister only took Tenchi and Shinji with her; or what she is planning. As for your third question, everyone in this family only wants to help you young folks out and try to take care of you. It was a very dreadful thing that happened to this planet; and it would be most unthinkable for us to just leave you two to fend for yourselves. Once again, I am afraid that I do not know what Sasami's plans were, but as I also stated she'll probably explain things for us when she returns" he added with a calm and gentle smile. Asuka was still suspicious but somehow felt slightly more reassured by the older Juraian prince's words and went to drinking the rest of her tea with a soft "thank you".

It was a few moments later when Washu came out of her lab and called Asuka and the rest of the Masaki Clan into the laboratory. As soon as everyone was inside Washu's lab an image of Yukinojo popped up on Washu's view screen and a tinny voice filled the room, "Mihoshi, come in Mihoshi." "I hear you Yujinojo, what is the situation up there?" "Tsunami has made contact with the mechanoid, Princess Sasami and the other passengers are all safe, and Tenchi has already made contact with Washu and are now making their way back to Earth, over." " O.K. I'll contact GP Headquarters and file in my official report of the situation after you all arrive over." "Alright Mihoshi. We will be arriving back at Earth soon. Yujinojo over and out."

Shortly after Yukinojo's message the members of the household spotted the said ship and Tsunami making their approach to Earth. Both ships slowly and carefully made their descent down next to the Masaki household and two blue teleport orbs slowly descended down to the doorstep revealing Tenchi and Sasami first. " Shinji and our new guest shall be coming down next everyone. It might be kind of shocking to you at first, but if you will kindly stay calm I'll explain everything for you soon after, O.K.?", Sasami explained. "What do you mean? There's somebody else with you? Is it safe? Is Shinji O.K.!?" Asuka demanded. _"So much for calm" _Sasami thought. But, before she could ask Asuka to remain calm again or try to explain; two more teleport orbs floated down to the doorstep revealing -- "Shinji? Who's that lady with you? I think I've seen her somewhere before. What's going on here?" Asuka inquired, speaking for the rest of the household. " Uh, Asuka, that is, well…" **"SPIT IT OUT, THIRD CHILD!!" **Asuka barked as Shinji winced and recoiled at his co-pilot's snap. "She's… my mother… Yui, Yui Ikari. The soul of Unit 01." he explained timidly and quietly as he bowed his head slightly.

Asuka's jaw fell to the ground and her eyes went as wide saucers with her face in a shocked and somewhat sad expression, " Your… momma?" she gasped. Meanwhile, Yosho and Washu merely sent their sister a quizzical look silently inquiring what it was she knew but wasn't telling anyone and what was going on. "Hello, my name is Yui. What's your name young lady?" the former soul of Unit 01 asked the Second Child gently, as she walked over to her and softly set her hand on Asuka's shoulder. After the initial shock wore off and Asuka finally managed to find her voice again, she hoarsely and quietly replied "Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu. Are you really Shinji's momma?" "Yes, dear. Shinji is my son. Did you say your last name was Soryu? Would your mother by any chance happen to have been Kyoko Soryu?" Yui asked. "Y-yes ma'am. D-did you kn-know my momma?" Asuka asked shocked.

Shinji was merely standing there wide-eyed and with his jaw on the ground also, _"Mine and Asuka's mothers knew each other… I, I never had any idea" _Shinji thought. It was at that time that Sasami decided that she needed to explain the situation to the rest of the household (Washu was probably getting antsy and would be demanding an answer anyways)." Everyone please remain calm and try to hold your questions until we get to Washu's lab and I will explain everything to you the best I can, O.K.?" With that Shinji, Asuka, Yui and the Masaki household made their way into the house and in Washu's lab.

Sasami walked up to Washu and Yosho and beckoned for them to lean downwards in a conspiring way to talk to the both of them; "I promise I'll explain everything once we all get to the lab, okay? So please just hold all the questions until then." "Sasami" Yosho chimed in, "you know Father and the rest of the royal family are going to want some answers about all of this as well. And I imagine the GP will want the matter cleared up also." Sasami sagely nodded in agreement and added, "I know Yosho, but please let me settle all of this with everyone here first, and besides; I really don't think that Washu is going to wait much longer" she said with a wary side wards glance towards her sister.

Yosho grunted in the affirmative and looked at his sister and the red-headed scientist-goddess and said "Yes, yes. Knowing Washu, I'm quite surprised she's waited this long. Let's head inside and then we will let clear the matter up for everyone then." With that the whole of the Earth-fairing portion of the Masaki clan made their way into the house and then down into Washu's laboratory. After everyone was inside Washu's lab the scientist herself was the first one to bring up the big question on everyone's minds. " Alright - Sis - are you going to let the rest of us here in on what's really going on here? Especially since Little Miss "Genius Galaxy Police Detective" here seems to think for some reason that I am to blame" she asked out pointedly to Sasami and Mihoshi.

Sasami let out a tired and exasperated sigh while Mihoshi merely looked around confused, "Really there's a genius detective here?" Washu sweat-dropped and fell face first flat on the floor of her lab with a very loud and resounding THUD!. "NO YOU IDIOT! IT WAS _SARACASM_! I WAS TALKING ABOUT **YOU**!!" Mihoshi backed up into a corner and cowered before the irate scientist, "WAAAAH! I'm sorry Washu, I'm sorry!" Sasami was somewhat grateful for the detective's clueless, for it seemed to break the already building tension. Making it easier for her to explain the situation like she needed. "Mihoshi, you just don't know when to talk or when not to" Tenchi said bemused and tiredly.

After the group had finished chuckling at the exchange between the scientist and the detective, Sasami cleared her throat and took that moment to begin her explanation. " Okay first of all, I had received a premonition from Tsunami about what happened sometime before it happened- just as Ayeka guessed. It was then that I let Washu know and that we should keep ourselves in sub-space till it was all over." At that moment Asuka decided to pipe in, "WHAT!? If you knew what was going to happen, why did you just hide!?" Before Sasami could offer an explanation, Yosho decided to defend his youngest sister "Miss Asuka, first there are some things you should know. Mainly things about the Masaki family and about Jurai. The main one is that to Jurai, and in fact, the rest of the galaxy at whole; Earth is considered to be a primitive backwater planet. In fact the GP _normally_ does not even consider allowing Earthlings in its ranks. Secondly, the soldiers were for the most part innocent and mislead; or probably merely following their orders. And last but not least, sadly, being a so-called "backwater planet" Jurai and most of the galaxy could not take the time or energy to involve themselves with this planets ordeals; also we are not allowed to interfere with the workings and politics of other planets."

Asuka digested and pondered that information, and after a few moments calmly urged Sasami to continue. "Thank you, Asuka. As Yosho mentioned, I'm very sad to say that we were unable to do so, also it would have ultimately drawn Jurai into the conflict of another planet in which they would have been totally clueless about. Not to mention that my father doesn't exactly have a glowing opinion of this planet already; and I'm afraid he might actually would have destroyed it completely if he knew about the situation and that I would be sucked into. Heh, heh." She explained and giggled very sheepishly. "Any ways, as everyone knows already; after it was all over we all came over to the beach where we found you, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Right, right. That's **not **what we are wanting to know about though, Sasami. It has to do with that giant, and to be quite honest, very fascinating mechanoid you three went to intercept and bring back here." Washu pointed out with a tone of expectancy and curiosity in her eyes as she spoke of Unit 01. "Yeah, not to mention why the soul of it, Shinji's mother, is doing outside of Unit 01. Because if I remember correctly, it should be useless without her." Asuka said with an edge in her voice that pretty much every could identify as envy and resentment. "Well, that's kind of the reason we went there in the first place," Sasami said timidly, "it was my intention of making contact with her and hopefully convincing her to come back with us. Not to mention if we just left it floating out there the GP probably would've seen it as a threat and we would've ended up with a big mess on our hands."

"What do you mean that's the reason you went in the first place!?" Asuka demanded. "How did you even know about that in the first place? Shinji and I didn't even know ubtil that last battle!"

"Well… It's kinda hard to explain, and im not too sure as to how much you would really be willing to believe or not." Sasami offered weakly. "You see, Tsunami is sort of _cryptic _when it comes to the premonitions and warnings she offers. And like I said, if we just left her floating out there the Galaxy Police would've tried to handle it, and I'm sure it would've ended up in a messy fight nobody needed."

Author's notes: Hey everyone. After several bouts of writers block and supportive Emails and sugestions from fellow writers, I finally decided to _tweak_ my story somewhat. I simply reomived chapter 7 and integrated it into chapter6 tomake it longer. Let me know what you think. Also, dont lose heart, I have **not **decided to stop working on or give up on the stroy itself. I just had to get out of my funk. :-P So as always, please make sure to read and review. Positive input works better, FYI. ;-)


	2. Chapter 7

Moving On

Chapter 7

--

"Well, that's kind of the reason we went there in the first place," Sasami said timidly, "It was my intention of making contact with her and hopefully convincing her to come back with us."

Washu looked at her sister slyly and said, "Ah, so that's why you didn't want me tagging along, eh? You were afraid that I would've set it off and blown the whole thing, right? Because you know, I would've just jumped right in and tried to do the same thing forcefully through science."

Sasami scratched her head, sweat dropped, and laughed nervously, "Yeah, pretty much. No offense, Washu, but if you came along you would've done just that…and I'm not so sure it would've worked, anyway."

"None taken. I'm just glad you three didn't get into any serious trouble, because I was serious about not cleaning it up for free. So, you and Tsunami planned on retrieving the machine and withdrawing its resident soul. And for that you need Tenchi, the Master Key, and at least two beings able to produce the Lighthawk Wings. And I'm guessing that Shinji here was taken so you could coax her out of there easier. After all," she paused, looking at Mayuka, Tenchi, and Ryoko, "Nothing is quite as convincing or persuasive as a mother's love."

Asuka lowered her head and gritted her teeth, her bangs covering her eyes so no ne could see the tears forming in them, her wall of self-reliance and superiority once again coming back up.

Shinji did not fail to notice this. "Asuka?" he said hesitantly and with great caution, "Are you alright? Are you mad at me? I didn't know they were planning on doing any of this?"

He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder ever so gently, as if he was afraid he would break her, but right before the moment of contact she pulled away and stormed off back into the rest of the Masaki home. "I'm just fine, baka! What should I care about you or your stupid family problems! I don't need anyone, most of all YOU!!!!!!!"

Shinji could only stand there, utterly defeated and crushed, looking on sadly as Asuka disappeared behind the slamming door. He took in a deep breath, and then merely uttered out one lonely word under his breath that only a few were able to catch, "Asuka……"

After Asuka stormed off after finding out that Shinji has his mother back, Shinji went after her, hoping to stop her and explain why she was here. After catching up to her, everything started to head down hill. Asuka feeling jealous that the Invincible Shinji has his mom back and she is left with a shattered pride and nothing to show for what she suffered throught.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER BACK AND NOT ME?'

Asuka yelled out in anguish and sorrow. Here she just saw Shinji's mother, thought dead, back from beyond the grave. The image of her mother flashing through her mind only adding to the lost she still feels even after feeling her presence in the Eva during the invasion.

Shinji froze from the volume of her question and look in her eyes as she cry. Knowing that Asuka is still emotionally wounded from the battle from the MP Evas and Third Impact, even more so from the death of her mother.

"It not like I go out of my way for this to happen Asuka. Sasami-san said to come with her and the next thing I know I'm hugging my mother," Shinji fired back. "You act like I'm always trying bringing you down or making you look bad in front of everyone, when all I did was be myself and nothing more."

Asuka simply stormed off once again and disappeared around the corner of the house

Shinji POV

The tension between Asuka and Shinji hasn't improved any in the time from the introduction of Yui Ikari, who was thought to now, be dead. Shinji wasn't sure if she was jealous or angry that he got his mother back or that she been gipped in the long run in life. He was completely unaware that she had contact her mother during the invasion before the ritual of Third Impact started and thing went straight to hell literally. (Can add the joy Asuka felt in her POV later) He has tried to ask Asuka exactly what wrong but she would always start to lose temper and they would just end up arguing again. He didn't know himself if her mother can come back because Unit 02 is destroyed and if she is even in the Sea of LCL. He may very well have the answer to that question but the knowledge is sealed in his mind to protect it from overloading from the vast information that will assault his mind by doing so. He can't exactly explain why to the others or to even himself.

End POV

Everybody was getting worried and tired from Shinji and Asuka argument and avoiding each other. The atmosphere around the place was kind of awkward for all involved and Yui didn't know what to do here. Yosho, Tenchi and Washu decided to wait it out in hope of this settling it out on his own and let it run its course. The others have decided to help out in their own way to settle this dispute.

02-04-2009

Asuka's POV

Why does he get his mother and not me, it just not fair especially after he left me to die against the MP Eva and feeling the presence of my own mother and finding she in the Eva!? Even though I loathe admitting it that the doll was right that if I didn't open my mind to my Eva than I wouldn't be able to pilot. I was so happy to find out she was always with me and I finally got to feel her warmth, she wasn't that thing that hanged itself along with that doll she thought was me. I understand that he's was left as wounded and empty form his mother being absorbed into Eva as well, and that's why I thought we connected in the past, but it just reminds me of what I lost again. But then again with the exception of Shinji being the only person around here I know and can trust, I'm all alone again.

However the others decided to interfere in this already delicate situation and but in with their own brand of solution.

(You're going to have to put something here because I don't know what or how to put anything else in this part. For Shinji, Ryoko to say her piece and either Sasami or Ryo-ohki to try cheering him up and Asuka, Ayeka and Mihoshi to say their piece.)

After all the interference from everyone, Shinji and Asuka decided to get away from it all, went out for some air and taking different paths, met up in front of the cave where Yosho sealed Ryoko. Both were startled seeing each other at the same place, and whine up staring at each other as blue eyes looked into even deeper blue eyes.

They didn't move or say anything for the past several minutes and each feeling awkward in this moment. Whatever resentment or anger each other had disappeared when memories of their time together and all that transpired in a year came uninhabited. Suddenly both were tired as if they met each other again after several decades apart. Each knew neither would ever out to hurt each other and that life were never kind to them except the early years of their life and the time during the war they made.

"Sorry" They both said and nothing else for several minutes more. Actually nothing else needed to be said and had enough drama from earlier today and the mind warping from Third Impact.

(You're going to have to put something here because I don't know what or how to put anything else in this part.)

While everything else is not settled but both came to a silent agreement that what happen just happen and that neither were at fault and that they should just move on with their second chance at life. Walking back to their temporary home, nothing else pass between but their heads with fill with questions and possibility about the past and their future that seem uncertain.

Nearing the house, Shinji was struck with inspiration and memories of his past. If he and his mother can be brought back than Asuka's mother can be too. After all, science was close to be able to bring him back after absorption, and he was told that they were an underdeveloped civilization to put it nicely, than they would be light years ahead and Washu said she was greatest scientist in the universe. And there was a Goddess that just brought his back from the core of his Eva if Washu failed, he didn't want Sasami to do it again after seeing how tired she the first time. He is already greatly indebted to her for this and the other for helping and sheltering them in their already crowded home.

After entering the house, Shinji told Asuka that he has something to do and went his separate way. He found Ryoko watching rerun she had recorded and drinking sake in the living room, Ryoko heard footsteps and turned to see Shinji approaching with a red face and a smile telling Shinji she under the influence and the kind he has to nib real quick and ?scadataled? that he often experienced when Misato was plastered.

"Hey there, is everything OK and sorry about earlier, I was just trying to help," Ryoko admitted with a nervous smile.

Shinji blush and smile, "Arigato Ryoko-san for caring about a complete stranger and if it not too much to ask but can you tell me where Washu-san is?"

Ryoko points to the door under the stair and Shinji was skeptical at first but went to the door and opened it and was frighten at seeing something that vaguely remind him of his encountered with the 12th Angel. Shinji look back at Ryoko scare but Ryoko just everything was fine and just go through it and he'll be in her lab and he'll see her working on her computer most likely. Shinji again face the door and closed his eyes and hoped that this isn't a repeat of his past experience and walked in.

End of Chapter 2/7

Please remember to read&review

I know this is short. But its a work in progress. I need more opinions and Ideas and feedback from writers and readers. So PLEASE review okay! ;-) Okay new update. I've taken some work Cyberxenonovian has done for me and put up in here. Its all just a very rough draft, but it is something. I need beta readers, and suggestions and input from people.


End file.
